Rune Factory 4-2 Part 3: A Gentle Touch
by animerules01
Summary: Corny title, but it fits.


Ayame felt awkward. "U-uh... I-I, it's... Guuuhhh..." She stammered. Vishnal, now feeling slightly more confident than before, finally told her what he wanted to say. "Um... Do you promise not to tell anyone this...?" He asked her. "I swear on my blade and shield." Said Ayame. "Okay... Well, um... When I was a child and ate too much and got a stomachache, my mother would, ah, rub it until I fell asleep... So, um... I-if you wil permit me, will you...let me releave you of your pain...?" He asked nervously, feeling himself turning red. Ayame blushed bright red, but felt the same way. "You may. Only if we can keep this quiet from others." She said. Vishnal couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Sh-she...said yes... I-I'd better not blow this!_ He then began to rub slowly. He could feel her stomach at work. Ayame yawned, but tried to snap out the soothing feeling she has. _M-mustn't sleep... Need to stay awake..._ But she just couldn't stay awake. She fell into a deep sleep, quietly snoring. "Hm?" Vishnal realized she has fallen asleep. "Ah...!" He looked at her endearingly. _S-so cute..._ He yawned and felt himself too tired to move to his own bed, so he slept next to Ayame. The next morning, Vishnal stirred from his deep sleep, stretching, but couldn't remember what he was in Ayame's bed for. Then he remembered, and felt ashamed of himself, letting his emotions run free. _Bad Vishnal! Bad butler! Naughty, dirty young man! _He scolded to himself. Without any warning, he heard the moaning of an angel stirring from her sleep. Ayame was waking up. _Ahhh! What do I do?! Uhhh! Ummm! Aha! That's it!_ He was frantic, but was successful in calming down. He was going to apologize to Ayame. As she woke up, Vishnal became more and more scared. When she opened her eyes, she saw a frightened Vishnal. "Vishnal...? What's wrong...?" She asked groggily. Vishnal finally broke down, tearing up. "I-I so deeply apologize for my actions last night! I'm such an embarrassment to butlers everywhere! I-I-I am embarrassed to call myself a butler!" He said. Then he broke down crying. Ayame felt guilty as well, and couldn't bear the sight of seeing Vishnal in tears, so she also started to weep. Vishnal heard Ayame weeping, so he wiped away his tears, and sat next to Ayame. "Ayame... Why are _you _crying?" He asked. Ayame wiped away her tears. "I... I don't like seeing people cry... It makes me sad, too... Besides, it's not your fault that you fell asleep in my bed... I was the one who ate too much..." She said, starting to smile. Vishnal's heart started racing. Ayame's heart did the same. "Ayame...?" Vishnal started. "Yes, Vishnal...?" Ayame wondered. "Um... I was wondering... Will you...pretend to be my mistress...? It would be both a huge favor and an honor to serve you." Vishnal pleaded, bowing his head. Ayame knew he was a butler, but never thought he was still in training. She blushed from flattery, but thought it would be good for him. "I-it's a little embarrassing, but... If it makes you happy, I will accept you offer." She said, raising his head to see his smiling face. Vishnal grinned wildly, feeling the happiest he's ever felt in his life. "Oh thank you, mistress! Thank you! I will serve you greatfully and with care!" He said. Ayame felt odd, having a butler to serve her. And she felt like she didn't want to be too demanding, so she would do most things herself, such as cleaning. Though a week later, Ayame was caught by Vishnal sweeping her own floor. "Mistress!" He called to her, pouting. Ayame felt like a cornered mouse. "Y-y-yes, Vishnal...?" She stuttered. "Silly mistress! Sweeping is _my_ job!" He chuckled. Ayame started to feel warm. "U-um... I-I didn't want to overwork you, nor did I want to be too demanding... S-so, I decided too...help you in secret... I apologize for not telling you..." She confessed, bowing her head in shame. Vishnal felt flattered. And happy that his mistress cared for him more than for herself. He lifted her chin up and looked into her beautiful, shining gold eyes. "Do not apologize, my dear mistress. I couldn't be happier that you would care more about me than yourself. Thank you for your kind thoughtfulness." Vishnal said, smiling sweetly at her. Ayame felt funny again. She had a strange feeling in her chest. Like, it was _fluttering,_ making it a little difficult to breathe. Her heart felt like it was in her stomach. _What's this feeling...? No. No it'll pass. I hope... _She thought.


End file.
